As described previously, subspecialty expertise in diagnostic neuropathology is provided to the Laboratory of Pathology, NCI, and to all other institutes, via the Office of the Clinical Director, NINDS. The neuropathology service is integrated with the Surgical Pathology, Postmortem, and the Ultrastructural Pathology Sections. Within the Laboratory of Pathology, both diagnostic (patient care) service and teaching (of pathology residents) are provided. The service also functions in a collaborative manner to provide neuropathological support for a variety of clinicopathologic investigations.